Baby Cullen
by KaraLinda
Summary: What happens when Edward get turned into a one year old? Will the Cullens and Bella be able to handle him? Will Bella be able to get her 17 year old fiancée back? Will Edward and Emmett get into a fight in a toy store?adopted from sugarville
1. Edward?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen

A/N: The first six chapters are written by sugarville, after that it is all mine. The plot.

Set after Eclipse, so Bella is engaged to Edward.

BPOV

"Bella wake up, my beautiful fiancée" I heard a velvety voice say in my ear. I opened my eyes, but shut them again because of the sunlight in my room. Edward moved with his vampire speed and shut my blind then laid next to me again.

"Bella, time to get up for school, love"Edward crooned in my ear placing kisses on it. "No, Bella sleepy" I murmured and snuggled in to his chest. His chest rumbled with his chuckles as he laughed at me.

"We have to go to school" Edward reminded me. I nodded at him and sat up in my bed. "Where's Charlie?" I asked him. Charlie usually waked me up by now. "He's already gone to work, he didn't want to wake you" Edward explained as he sat up next to me.

"I'm going to change while you have your human moment, and then pick you up for school" Edward said with a heartbreaking expression on his face. I really didn't want him to leave, and I guess he feels the same.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me. His cool lips covered mine, and I fisted my hair in to his soft hair. I wonder what shampoo he uses? He opened his mouth and let his cool breath in to my mouth. He let cool tongue touch the bottom of my lip and I stopped breathing.

Edward pulled back, and kept his hands on my waist where they where when the kiss started. We where both panting from the kiss and Edward leaned his forehead on mine.

" I have to go" Edward said depressed. I nodded and give him a quick on the lips before I let him go. He got up from my bed then walked to the window and lifted up the blind, then slid open the window.

"Bye, love. I love you" he murmured before he crouched and jumped out of the window. "Bye Edward. I love you too" I said to him knowing he could hear me.

I got up and got my clothes and went to the bathroom for my human moment. Only twenty minutes to until I could see Edward again.

EPOV

"Bye Edward. I love you too" I heard Bella say as I jumped out of her window. My heart filled with awe at how a beautiful and lovely creature could love a monster like me.

I turned around and ran home making it in less than a few minutes. As I was approaching the house I heard their thoughts.

_Welcome home, Edward. I wonder how Bella is today? _Esme thought warmly.

_Good morning son, how are you today?_ Carlisle thought fatherly.

_Hi Edward_ Jasper thought calmly.

_Yo Eddie _Emmett thought joking knowing how much I hate that name.

_Edward. Have fun with the human?_ Rosalie said putting empathize on human. She still didn't want to Bella to be a vampire.

_Hi Edward. I have already picked out your clothes and they are in your room _

Alice thought cheerfully.

I walked through the front door and walked into the front room where Carlisle and Esme where. _Edward_ Esme thought as she rushed over to me giving me a hug.

"Hi mom" I said to her. A smile of joy overcame her face as I called her mom. "How's Bella?" she asked. "She's fine" I said. I was starting to get antsy about been away from Bella and I think Carlisle and Esme noticed.

"Go get ready son, then go for Bella" Carlisle instructed me. "Thanks dad" I said to him as I zoomed upstairs and went in the shower.

I got dressed then went out to the Volvo ready to get Bella. I went to start the car but I smelt a familiar smell. Vampire. Before I had time to react, I felt someone bit my neck and the my world went black.

APOV

I waiting to get ready to go to school. Me and Jazz where already ready, we where just waiting for Rosalie. She was taking ages getting ready, even longer than me.

"Are you ready Alice?" Jasper's southern drawl brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm ready Jazz" I said as I put the fashion magazine on my bed. Me and Jazz started walking down the stair case, when I interrupted by a vision.

_Edward was getting in his car._

_Then a vampire with red eyes comes out of no where and bites him on the neck._

_Edward faints. _

_A baby with bronze that looks about one year old is laid in the back seat of Edward's Volvo._

_The baby starts crying "Bwella, Bwella"_

"Alice are you okay?" I heard Jasper say as I came out of the vision. I was completely in shock. Edward was going to get bit by a vampire and turn in to a baby.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Jazz as I flew down the stairs, with him following me. I charged through the door and out to his car parked in front of the house. There was a scent in the air that Jasper recognised immediately. "Vampire" Jasper announced.

"Oh no" I murmured as I opened the Volvo's back seat door. "Alice what is it?" Jasper asked me trying to take a look round me. I picked up baby Edward who was now crying "Bwella, Bwella" like my vision.

"Edward?" Jasper asked confused. I took him inside and called for Carlisle. He was there in a second and looked surprised when I had a baby in my arms.

"Alice?" Carlisle said confused. I explained to him about my vision and how Edward was now a baby. He was shocked but that was a understatement.

The rest of the family was now in the living room. They had heard mine and Carlisle's conversation and came down to see.

Esme's expression was happiness and caring, Rosalie was happiness and envious, Emmett's jolly, Carlisle's confused and caring and Jasper's confused.

"So this is Edward" Carlisle said looking at Edward. As soon as Edward heard Carlisle's voice his head swung round. "Dada" Edward said looking at Carlisle. Carlisle looked shocked but happy Edward recognised him.

Edward looked round and saw Esme. "Mama" Edward said holding his arms out for Esme. Joy burst on Esme's face. Esme grabbed him from my arms and held him in hers. "Aww, ain't that sweet" Emmett commented when Edward snuggled in to Esme.

"Bwella, Bwella" Edward cried in to Esme's neck when he noticed Bella still wasn't here. "Shh Edward, Bella will come after school" Esme cooed as she rocked him.

Uh-oh, what about Bella? She has a Fiancée who is a baby. I grabbed my phone while the rest of the family looked at Edward. "Hi Alice, where's Edward?" she asked curiously when she answered the phone.

"Edward's not going to be in school today, so you will have to take your truck" I explained to her hoping I wasn't been blunt. "Why, is something wrong?" she asked worried. How can I say your fiancée has been turned in to a baby.

"No nothing wrong" I lied. "Why don't you come over after school and we will tell you everything?" "Sure" she agreed and hung up. Now what do we do with a baby Edward?

**(So should I continue? Read and Review)**


	2. Why is there a baby in my arms?

**(Thanks for the reviews guys!)**

BPOV

After school I drove over to the Cullen house. I was thankful that it was over. Mike took to following me around and I had to turn him down for a date again. Uh, what doesn't he get it? I am dating Edward. Just because Edward is out for one day, doesn't mean I will go to him.

Jessica was itching with gossip that Edward wasn't at school today. I think she came to the conclusion that Edward had left me again and tried to spread the rumour round school.

Lauren was a sour as ever, slightly gloating that Edward wasn't with me. Tyler and Eric also tried to impress me but I just shrugged them off. Ben and Angela where the only normal ones talking to me, like a human beings.

Edward didn't come to school today and that was strange. I have to admit, when Alice called me and told me that Edward wasn't coming to school today I immediately panicked.

Did something happen to him? Was he hurt? Did the Volturi show up? Or was it the werewolves?

I pulled in to the Cullen's driveway and parked out front. I jumped out of my truck and slammed the door, red sparks of paint falling of the door. It was strange, Edward usually meets me outside his house by now.

I walked in the door, closing it behind me. Where was everyone? Edward, Alice, Esme or Carlisle usually greets me.

"Hello?" I called out. In the next second a small black blur flew down the stairs and stopped in front of me. Alice was stood in front of me, with a hesitant smile on her face.

" Hi Alice. Where is everyone? And where is Edward?" A frown came upon my face as I looked at Alice. By now she usually jumped on me to give me a hug.

"Hi Bella. Everyone is in the living room, taking care of something" Alice said with a frown on her pixie face. Her topaz eyes where wide.

"What?"

"Um, there has been a reason why Edward didn't come in to school today" Alice explained, biting her lip. A habit I have never seen Alice do.

"What's the reason?" I asked her.

"Why don't I show you?" Alice grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up the stairs in to their living room.

When I got their, all of the Cullen family was gathered round the couch. They seemed to be watching something.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone. I got closer to the sofa and my eyes went wide when I saw what was sitting on the sofa. There was a baby boy around one year old with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. As soon as he saw me, he took a flying leap at me.

"Bwella" He shouted jumping into my arms. I looked at the Cullen's in confusion as to why a baby jumped into my arms. The baby started snuggling into me, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Why do I have a baby in my arms?" I asked all of the Cullen's at once.

"Well, they are just giving them away for free at Walmart, so we thought we'd give you one" Emmett joked chuckling.

"Emmett" Esme scolded. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm, growling slightly at him, not seeing the funny side.

"Why do you have to steal my fun" he complained and started pouting.

"Emmy stupid" the baby in my arms said. I looked at him and he was scowling at Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, we finally have someone who is the same age as you" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we finally found someone who is shorter than your wife" he shot back.

Jasper started growling, at Emmett but Carlisle quickly stopped a fight coming on.

"Boys, stop it. Now we have a situation to attend to. Bella, you asked who that baby is in your arms. Well, that baby is Edward" He quickly continued noticing the shock on my face.

"When Edward was coming to pick you up, a vampire bit him and somehow turned him into a baby. Alice had a vision, when he was getting ready to pick you up but she couldn't get their in time"

"I'm sorry Bella, I should of known" Alice apologized.

"It's okay. Wow, so Edward is a baby. What else do you know about him?" I asked them calmly. In the inside my mind was screaming, holy crap my fiancée is a baby.

"Well, we know that his vocabulary is very high for a one year old. He calls me Dada, Esme Mama, Alice Ally, Jasper Casper, Rosalie Wosie and Emmett Emmy. This is the first time he has been quite since Alice brought him in, he's been crying for you."

"Has he eaten anything?"

"No, he wouldn't let us feed him. He just saying he wanted Bwella" Esme explained.

The baby- Edward, I should really start calling him that- looked up at me and started smiling. I saw that he already had, what looked to be about sixteen baby teeth in his mouth.

"Bwella" he said stroking my hair. I just had to smile at him because he was too cute. His little chubby cheeks turned up into my favourite crooked smile, and his emerald eyes sparkled. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, it smelled of that baby smell.

"So, should we get you some food?" I asked him. He nodded and looked over to Esme, where she had several jars of baby food in her hands. I walked over to one of the sofa's and sat down with Edward on my lap.

"How did you get the food?" I asked Esme as she came over and put a bib on Edward. His face turned into a frown when he saw that he had to have a bib in him.

"We got several jars while you where out at school" Alice piped in from where she was stood. She was stood near Jasper and I didn't think before if Edward's blood was a problem for him but he seemed to be fine.

"Ok, first one is Apple and Banana Breakfast" Esme got a little spoon and opened the jar and spooned some on the spoon. Edward was hesitant to try it but he opened his mouth.

Esme put some in his mouth and straight away Edward spit it out. "I guess he doesn't like that one" Emmett said sarcastically. "Ya think" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

Esme tried the Cheesy Tomato Pasta next. Edward didn't like that one either. I was weird he didn't like mushroom ravioli when we where at La Bella Italia although he was a vampire. I guess he doesn't like pasta at all.

Esme tried the Banana and Chocolate Dessert next and Edward's reaction was so cute. "Mmmm" he hummed as he grabbed Esme's hand and tried to get more of it.

Ten minutes later Edward had finished the jar licking his lips. I started chuckling as I saw that he had chocolate around his mouth. I used the bib and wiped us his mouth.

Edward's face then went red, aww he's blushing, as he avoided my eyes. I looked over to Esme.

"I think he's just peed into his nappy" Esme whispered to me. At once Emmett jumped up from the couch in front of us and started waving his hands about.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, let me. Let me change him. Me, me, me, me, me, me, meeeeeeeee!" he chanted. I looked at Alice to see if it was all right but she just winked at me.

"Okay" I said hesitantly. He picked him up and and swung him into his big giant arms. Edward grabbed onto Emmett's shirt so he wouldn't slip out of out of his arms as Emmett walked out of the room with him.

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked Alice as she sat next to me. She held her finger up into the wait signal. "Wait for it"

Ten seconds later, we heard Emmett screaming. "Oh god, he's peeing on me. Mommy, mommy" Myself and the rest of the Cullen's dissolved into laughter as Emmett kept screaming.

**(Read and Review please!)**


	3. Oh god, he's peeing on me EMPOV

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this is going to be Emmett's point of view when he is changing Edward)**

EMPOV

I wanted to change Edward, when he peed in his nappy. Bella looked hesitant to let me change Edward. Pssshht! I am a vampire, how hard can it be to change a baby? Emmett to the rescuuueeeee!

I picked him up in my arms. He looked so small in my big arms, that I was actually afraid I was going to crush him. He grabbed onto my shirt so he wouldn't fall out of my arms.

I walked to Edward's bedroom, where Alice had set up all his baby stuff e.g. crib, nappy changing table, his itsy bitsy clothes in his wardrobe. Seriously, they are so small I couldn't get my fist through them!.

As I laid Edward on the bed, I started singing the gummy bear song to him. I heard it on youtube, and I thought it was cool. What? It's catchy.

"ooh I'm a gummy bear  
>yes I'm a gummy bear<br>ooh am a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear  
>I'm a jelly bear<br>cuz I'm a gummy bear  
>ooh I'm a movin groovin jammin singin gummy bear ooh yeah<br>ba ba burubaruba yum yum

ba ba brubaruba yum yum"

Edward started looking at me like I had mental problems. What's the matter with this kid? He needs some fun in his life. I hope that he doesn't have mood swings like he did when he was a vampire, because then we would have a bi-polar baby. Ha-ha a bi-polar baby!. I crack myself up.

I walked over to the table and put him on it. I took of his clothes and grabbed a nappy, ready to put on him. When I picked up a nappy, I saw this white stuff in a plastic bottle. I picked it up and saw that it said Johnson's baby powder. They have a powder just for babies? Do you sniff it?

I turned the lid and squeezed the bottle. At once, this white powder came out and flew into my face. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to get rid of powder.

Oh god, it really stinks. I'm sure to humans it would smell nice, but me. Hell no! I put that down on the nappy table, not wanting for someone to walk in the room and think there was an explosion because of all the powder.

I pulled the sticky things on Edward's nappy and pulled it off him. As I pulled it off, the nappy in my hand felt warm. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, that's his pee. I wrapped it up in a ball and juggled it between my hands.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" I chanted as I juggled the nappy. Edward was sat on the table, just looking for me. Oh it's all right for him, he doesn't have a warm nappy in his hands.

I saw there was a window open. No one will notice will they? Hey, maybe the smell of Edward's pee will keep the wolves away. I shifted my to eyes to the door then the window.

I did this for three seconds, before I chucked the nappy out the window at vampire speed. I checked to see if someone was at the door, before I did a touchdown dance.

"Oh yeah, uh-uh, oh yeah" I danced myself over to Edward, where he was laying naked on the nappy table. He started blushing as he was laid there. Aww! How cute, now we have two people in the house who can blush. This can work wonders.

Whoa! What happened to his tally whacker? Did it shrink down in size as well? Is that why he won't make love to Bella? Because of the size of his winky? I leaned down so my face was close to his.

"Ya know, is this the reason you won't make love to Bella? Because Harry and the Henderson's are not up to it? If it is, there are operations ya know" I whispered to him.

He give me this version of his glare. I flinched away from him. Let me tell you, it was the exact same one when he was a vampire. Creepy! I picked up the nappy and held in front of my face. What are these tab things? Where do they go? I put it under him like the other nappy, and looked at him.

"How do I do this?" I asked him. He just started at me with his green eyes. Come on! At least say something!

I picked up the packet of nappies and saw there was a baby on the front. The baby has a nappy on, maybe I should copy that. The baby had the tab things round the front of the nappy.

As I was going to put the tab on the nappy, Edward chose then to shoot his load. At my face. My hands came up to my face, trying to stop the ever flowing waterfall but it just kept coming.

"Oh god, he's peeing on me. Mommy, mommy" I cried out to Esme. Anyone, anyone, please just get him to stop peeing on me.

As my hands tried to protect my face, I grabbed a pillow of Edward's bed and put it in front of my face. His pee was running down my face and I am pretty sure some went in my mouth.

I waited with the pillow in front of my face until he stopped peeing, which was forever, then took it away from my face. The pillow was soaked through and made a squishy noise as I chucked it on the floor.

I quickly jumped towards Edward and put his nappy on, sticking the tabs in place. We don't want another waterfall happening. I stepped back and looked at Edward. He had a happy look on his face.

"Ha-ha" He laughed at me. He laughed at me! He bloody laughed at me! The little smirf, wait until he's a vampire again. I will get him, oh I will get him.

I picked him up under his armpits, keeping him in front of me, then walked into the living room. Everyone of the Cullen's where laughing at me. Damn it, they must of heard me but they didn't help me. Family, huh? They never help you when you need then but they laugh at you. I'd like to see them see try looking after this little fire-hose and when he blasts a dookie in his face, I will be pissing myself. They won't be laughing then.

**(Review please. I was laughing so hard writing this especially when Emmett was screaming "Oh god, he's peeing on me" and when he tries to dodge the pee.)**


	4. Bath time

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they made me laugh :P)**

BPOV

Emmett come into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's where. He was covered in talcing powder, and is that...pee? Did Edward pee on him? Haha, that is funny.

Everyone of the Cullen's burst into laughter as they saw Emmett. So that must have been why Alice winked at me. She must have had a vision of this happening.

"Hey Emmett, smile" Alice pulled a camera out from her back and took a picture of Edward and Emmett. The widest thing was that, Emmett smiled a cheesy smile.

"I think Alice meant that sarcastically" Jasper commented as he chuckled. He was stood with the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward was trying to turn around but he couldn't because of Emmett's grip on him. He turned his head and saw me, and started crying.

"Bwella, hold" He cried. I walked over to him and took him off Emmett. He snuggled into my chest, playing with my hair.

"Little dude, doesn't want me any more" Emmett pouted. I just chuckled at his expression, it was like an adult bulldog.

"Um, should I give Edward a bath?" I asked Esme. Edward was covered in some talcon powder that had fallen off Emmett's face, plus he only had his nappy on.

"Of course, you can use the one next to Edward's room" Esme said guiding me up the stairs. I walked behind Esme, and as I was going upstairs Alice called out to me.

"I'll put some clothes for Edward in his room for you"

"Ok, thank you" I shouted down to her, even though she will hear me if I whisper.

Esme led me to a bathroom, next to Edward bedroom. Esme started filling the tub with water, adding bubbles. Edward seemed to like them, because he lifted his head from my chest.

"Bu-bubs" Edward said smiling, his emerald green eyes bright. Esme and myself turned to look at him.

"That's right Edward, bubbles" Esme said her eye sparkling. I never noticed before, but she really loves having baby Edward around. Every time I see her now, she is smiling.

"Would you be all right to bathe him, while I start dinner for you two?" Esme asked when the tub was full of bubbles.

"Sure" I said to her. Esme walked out of the bathroom and went to get our dinner ready. I laid Edward on the floor and pulled the tabs on his nappy off. He started blushing, and avoiding my eyes.

"It's okay, Edward" I assured him. I quickly pulled him in my arms, putting my arm under his little tush, and plopped him in the tub. He started gigging as he played with the bubbles.

"You having fun?" I muttered to him smiling at him. He was just too cute. He kept giggling as he nodded to me.

I saw some plastic yellow ducks on the bathroom counter, so I put the in the water for him. I picked one of the ducks up ,and played with it in the water.

"Hey Edward, duuuuurdddddmmmmmmm, duuurrrddddmmmmm" I started doing the opening music to Jaws. I moved the duck closer to him every time.

"Got you" I shouted moving the duck so it was pretending to tickle his neck. Edward squealed with laughter as the duck got him.

I used some baby shampoo on his hair. He tried to move away from him, but I told him it will make him smell nice. He also didn't like it when the water got in his eyes, he started crying.

"Shh, Edward" I said to him lifting him out of the water. I wrapped a towel round him, and tried to get him to stop crying. I leaned that kissing on his cheeks makes him stop.

I walked into Edward's bedroom, and saw that there was some clothes on his bed. A dinosaur top, and blue slacks. Edward frowned as when he saw them, I don't think that he liked the dinosaur top.

I put him on the bed, and grabbed a nappy and put it on him. I quickly towel dried his hair. I laughed when it sticked up in his usual disarray. I quickly put on his dinosaur top and slacks because he was starting to shiver.

I picked him up and kissed the side of his temple. I inhaled that baby smell and he also smelled of Edward. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, and we both ate the chicken casserole Esme made us.

Edward started to get tired,so I put him in the living room on the couch. I laid down next to him, watching him sleep. I started to get drowsy as well, and I felt Edward lay on my chest.

"I wove you Bwella" Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	5. Emmy woke Bwella up!

**I don't own Twilight**

**Here's another chapter guys!**

Baby EPOV

_There was a man coming towards me, his ruby red eyes glowing brightly. He had a menacing smile on his face._

"_Got you now, Edward"_ _He chuckled._

With a cry, my eyes shot open in the dark. I started crying, thinking about the dream. My crying must of woken up Bwella because she started waking up. Oops! I didn't mean to wake her. Bad Edward!

"Shush Edward" Bwella whispered hugging me towards her chest. Bwella was so soft that I started snuggling down into her.

"Bwella" I cried. I looked around and saw that we where in my room, the light from the moon lighting up the room. Someone must of moved us, because I remember falling asleep on the couch after having Mama's dinner. Yum!

"Shush, it's okay" Bwella whispered rocking me. I was pretty tired, so with Bwella's rocking I eventually fell asleep.

As I woke up in the morning, the sunlight was shining in my eyes. Suddenly, the sunlight was blocked by a rather large shape, or should I say someone.

"Yo, dude!" Emmy shouted in my face with a smile on his face. I frowned at him, smacking him on head for being so loud. Bwella started mumbling and moving about.

"Stupid Emmy, wake Bwella up" I scolded him. Bwella woke up, rubbing her eyes. Emmy at least looked ashamed.

"My bad" He muttered.

"Your bad" I repeated pointing my finger at him.

"Sorry, but Esme said I have to wake you up for school" Uh-oh! I forgot about school. That means Bwella will have to go with out me. I don't want her to go.

"No go, Bwella" I said clinging to her as she tried to get up.

"Come on, little dude. Bella has to go to school and we can go to the toy shop in the mall" Emmy said. Just then, a loud scream came down the hallway making Emmy, Bwella and myself cringe.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Your going shopping! I want to come too!" Ally squealed as she zoomed into the room.

"Back off! Just back off!" Emmy said doing a Jackie Chan. His arms where in a kung fu move.

Ally frowned at him while myself and Bwella just looked at him, concerned about his health.

"Why should I 'back off'?" Ally said. Emmy straightened out of his Jackie Chan move.

"Because. Now myself and Baby Cullen are going to the toy shop" Emmy said straightening his tie, but he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Baby Cullen? And why can't I come with you?" Ally muttered stamping her foot.

"A) Since we no longer have an adult sized Cullen, Edward is becoming Baby Cullen. B) Would you really want to come into a toy shop where little kids run havoc with no adult supervision, and one of them is going to knock into you and touch your clothes?" Emmy pointed out.

Ally had a horrified look on her face when Emmy said that the little kids would knock into her and touch her clothes.

"With sticky fingers?" Ally whispered.

"Sticky fingers" Emmy rubbed in it. I think that he was secretly enjoying torturing Ally. I hope he gets what is coming to him.

"Okay, okay, no toy shop. How about you and Baby Cullen go to the toy shop while I go shopping?" Ally tried to negotiate.

Emmy started pacing and rubbing his chin muttering to himself, like a villain in a drama movie. He raised his eyebrows looking at Ally. Ally looked back at him with a poker face.

"Deal" Emmy said as he stopped pacing.

"Yay! Okay, I can get some nice dresses, shoes, I liked those ones I saw last night online, also some clothes for Bella, that girl needs some style in her life, make-up for Bella..." Ally kept rambling on. I didn't think that she was going to ever stop.

Emmy whistled making everyone look at him.

"Jasper, wife" Emmy ordered snapping his fingers. Casper came in walking human pace. He didn't even look bothered at how nearly everyone was in my room.

"On it" Casper said chucking Ally over his shoulder, walking out the room. We could still hear her protesting down the hallway.

"Now that's done, lets go to the toy store" Emmy said clapping his hands.

Emmy carried me downstairs, making air plane noises, while Bwella got dressed upstairs. We where currently watching Tom and Jerry, when Bwella came down.

"Hi, Edward" Bwella said kissing my head. I snuggled into her. She smelt of strawberries. Yum!

Bwella's tummy started making some noises. Bwella started blushing as she covered her hands over her tummy.

"Ah, some bodies hungry" Mama came in with a plate of pancakes for Bwella, and a creamy porridge for me.

"Thank you Esme" My Bwella said gratefully. Mama fed me my porridge while Bwella was eating her pancakes. After we had our breakfast, Bwella had to go to school.

"Bye, Edward" Bwella leaning down to kiss my cheek. I turned head at the last making her give me a chase kiss on the lips. I gave her my crooked smile, making her blush. I was happy I could still do that.

"Bye, Bwella" I said sadly waving to her.

"Bye, Edward" She said waving back at me.

"Wove you" I shouted to her when she was near the door. Bwella turned back and smiled at me.

"I love you too"

After Bwella was gone, it was just Emmy and me watching Tom and Jerry. Mama had gone to wash up our dishes and I don't know where the rest are.

"Come on Tom, he's right there! Look there he is!" Emmy shouted to the TV. As usual Tom didn't catch Jerry.

"Another disappointment" Emmy murmured as he turned off the TV.

"Yo Alice!, you ready?" Emmy shouted as he picked me up and walked to the garage. He put me in a car seat, that some one must of got. It was the same colour blue that Bwella looks beautiful in.

As Emmy climbed into the drivers seat, Ally was already sat in the passengers seat. Emmy started his Jeep.

"To the toy store!"

"Shopping!"

Emmy and Ally shouted the same time, as we zoomed out of the garage. My last though was, what have I got myself into?

**Next chapter toy store! All I am saying is that Emmett gets into a fight with a little kid! lol**


	6. Toy store fight

**I don't own Twilight.**

EMPOV

I pulled up at the mall and put my Jeep in park. The mall looked pretty full today, but when isn't it? It's a mall.

"Where hhhheeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" Alice said like a murderer in a horror film. She turned and looked at me with a look similar to the clown in the film It. That was some scary stuff.

"Okay, calm down, pipsqueak, you'll scare Baby Cullen" I said before she bounced through roof of the Jeep. I did not want to get it repaired and explain why an Alice shape hole was made in the roof.

I got Edward out of his car seat and carried him. I walked towards the mall with Alice literally bouncing next to me. I should of brought Jasper along to calm her.

"Okay, we'll meet here in a hour" I said giving her a limited time to shop.

"Roger that" Alice said saluting. I knew that she probably wouldn't meet me.

I walked to the toy store, while Alice went where ever and shopped. I recognised the toy store immediately because the gummy bear song was playing and there was the words TOY STORE in big letters. I walked toward it and went inside.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! They're playing my song!" I squealed. Yep, you heard me right. I squealed!.

A little girl was walking past me at the time and stopped to look at me, giving me a weird luck.

"What? What are you looking at?" I asked her. The little girl rolled her eyes at me. She rolled her eyes at me! How dare she?

"Whatever Granddad" She muttered walking away. I could still hear her though with my vampire hearing.

"Respect your elders" I shouted to her.

Edward was just looking at me the whole time I was having an argument with the little girl. He was giving me a look that said 'there's something wrong with you'. What is wrong with this kid?

"Let's go" I said to Edward. I started walking round the toy store, looking at things. There was quite a bit of selection of things.

I walked over and placed Edward on a mat with several toys. I picked up a rubber dinosaur, and put it in his hands. He looked at it with mild interest, but didn't bother to play with it.

I looked around until I saw a long tunnel with a ball pit at the bottom. That looks so fun! I wonder how old you have to be to go on it. I wonder if Edward would want to go on it?

"Do you wanna go on that?" I asked Edward, pointing to the slide. As he saw the slide, his eyes went wide. Haha! A wide eyed Edward! He nodded, so I picked him up and took him over to the slide.

I climbed up to the top of the slide, but as Edward saw how far it was down, he cowered into my chest. I think he might be a little bit small to go by himself, so...more fun for me!

I sat down with my butt, making sure Edward was secure on my lap. I shuffled us down, but the worst thing happened. My hips got stuck in the entrance! Oh my god! Now I know how a girl feels when she can't fit in her favourite pair of jeans.

What was the thing Rosie does when she tries to get into some tight clothes? Oh yeah! She sucks in her hips. I sort of squeezed my hips, and before you knew it we where shooting down the tunnel.

"Wooooo hooooo!" I shouted on the way down. Edward was laughing his head off. I didn't know whether he was laughing at me or going down the tunnel. We landed in the ball pit, with an almighty whoosh!

"Wooooo! That was so awesome!" I said. Edward nodded with my answer. As soon as I saw his hair, I started laughing. I looked like an plane had taken off and his hair had been swept back. I smoothed down his hair, so it didn't look messy.

I moved Edward to the side of the pit, and gave him one of the coloured balls to play with. He started playing with it, while I tempted to juggle some of the balls in my hands.

We where fine playing, until a ball hit my head. What the? I looked over and saw a little girl, smiling evilly at me. Who was this girl? The sentence quickly went out of my head as she threw another ball at my head. Oh it's on! It's on like soy sauce on an won ton!

I picked up some balls and started throwing them back at her, not hard enough to hurt her though. She got this look on her face, that she wanted to kill me. I looked behind her and saw about thirty preschoolers, running towards me.

"Bombardment!" I shouted as I started firing balls at them.

APOV

Where the hell was Emmett and Edward? They where suppose to be here ten minuted ago. Emmett said he was going to the toys shop with Edward, so that's where I'll go next. To the toy shop!

I walked through the mall until I came to the toy shop. Once I went inside, I nearly laughed so hard I peed myself. Emmett was having a ball fight with about thirty preschoolers. He was firing balls so fast, it was hard to see where they where going.

Where the hell was Edward? I inhaled and I used my nose to sniff out Edward's scent. It led me to behind a toy shape thing, and I saw that Edward was behind it playing with a toy dinosaur. Aww! **(Can you imagine that? Aww!)**

"Ally" Edward said when he saw me. He lifted his hands up to be carried, so I lifted him on his hips.

"Home, Bwella" He said pulling on my chocker. He wanted to go home and wait for Bella to come in from school.

"Yep, Bella home" I said to him. Great! Now to just get Emmett from the army of preschoolers.

"Emmett, come on, where going home" I shouted to him.

"Hang on, I just have to take out these two kids" He said like he was playing some war game on his Xbox360.

"No Emmett, now" I walked over to him and battled my way through the preschoolers. I held Edward tight to my chest so he didn't get hit by any flying balls.

I grabbed Emmett's ear and pulled him away from the preschoolers. The only problem is though, the preschoolers ran after us.

"There after us, RUN!" Emmett screamed. So there we where, running through the mall been chased by preschoolers. We managed to lead them off us by weaving threw some shops, as we got to the car.

"I think they are gone. I am never doing that again. Let's go back home and never talk about this again, okay?" Emmett said as he pulled out of the mall in his Jeep.

I am never, I repeat NEVER going to the mall with Emmett again!


	7. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but an author's note. I currently have a bit of writers block and RL is pretty hectic now. Also my grandpa had a triple bypass back in April and my mother is getting ready to sell our country houses.

Also all my hard copies of my stories that I hand wrote are lost. So I ask for patience and anybody ideas of how to get restarted on my stories. Of course if anyone wants to help cowrite please PM me. I could use a fresh outlook and some help.

Thank you


End file.
